1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile plug-in air fresheners and more particularly pertains to freshening the air of vehicles with devices plugged into a cigarette lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air fresheners is known in the prior art. More specifically, air fresheners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of freshening air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices used for freshening air. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,644 to Luthy discloses a design for an electric fragrance dispenser for insertion in an automobile cigarette lighter socket.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,789 and 4,968,456 to Muderlak disclose an electrical air freshener design and an electrical air freshener for automobiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,655 to Quincey discloses electrically operated air fresheners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,684 to Lonker discloses a heating device for volatilization of fragrant gel.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,485 to Ryan discloses a scent emitting device for automobiles.
In this respect, the automobile plug-in air fresheners according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of freshening the air of vehicles with devices plugged in to a cigarette lighter.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile plug-in air fresheners which can be used for freshening the air of vehicles with devices plugged in to a cigarette lighter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.